


C'mon, Hold on Tight

by FlailingZombie, xxenjoy



Series: Paradise [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex in the Impala, pretty much pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlailingZombie/pseuds/FlailingZombie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not so good at non-shippy writing, so this kinda had to happen. I regret nothing.<br/>Also I'm ignoring basically all of s.9 here, other than Cas is human.</p>
    </blockquote>





	C'mon, Hold on Tight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not so good at non-shippy writing, so this kinda had to happen. I regret nothing.  
> Also I'm ignoring basically all of s.9 here, other than Cas is human.

It was late, or rather early by the time they returned to the motel, but none of them made any attempt to sleep. Dean was still blatantly avoiding talking to either of them and Sam was flipping through channels blankly, never actually settling on anything to watch. 

Castiel sighed and sat at the end of one of the beds. That was another thing they were going to need to sort out. Since he had returned to the Winchesters as a human, they had worked together, staying in one motel room and sharing beds when they had to to keep costs down and keep them together. It had worked so far, but tonight no one was talking to each other and it was hard to tell if it was just the over exhaustion and caffeine crash or if there was something else that he was missing. Either way, the drive back had been uncomfortably quiet. 

He decided, watching Sam, that he would take the couch. He had slept in much less comfortable places and he would never willingly kick Sam or Dean out of their bed for his own comfort. When he looked back up, Sam seemed to have given up his channel surfing and was sitting still, head tipped back to stare at the ceiling. Castiel rose from the bed and crossed to the couch, actually sitting down right next to the man before he realized Sam was still awake. 

"Sam?" he asked timidly, shifting closer.

"Hmm? What's up Cas?"

"There's something I want to ask you about... Dean said I should ask you.."

Sam's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, and he looked over his shoulder, "where is Dean anyway?"

"I think he's in the shower, he's been in there since we got back. Anyway-"

"Yeah, shoot Cas."

"We were talking about sex-" he paused with a frown as Sam's hand slapped over his own mouth, obviously stifling a laugh. "What's funny about that?"

"Nothing... just- go on."

"He said I should ask you instead."

"Why?"

"He didn't say, just that I should wait until you came back and talk to you."

"Alright, so what were you talking about."

"There was this song... _Paradise by the Dashboard Light_ , I think. There's a baseball game. Dean said it was a metaphor for... relationships, I suppose."

"Yeah, like the bases, right?"

"Right, but I don't think I understand. He keeps telling me I should know things like this, but I don't... I don't understand and he doesn't seem to want to explain it to me," he sighed deeply, flexing one hand at his side.

"Something you're not telling me, Cas?"

The words dropped out before he had a chance to stop and think "I just don't know how he expects me to go through all of these things when I have no idea what I'm doing and he refuses to tell me."

"Okay," Sam said calmly, "what is it you want to know?"

"Dean told me about the 'bases' but... how do you know when to... transition."

"Uh... I guess it just feels right, when you're both ready. Look, Cas you don't have to do things exactly the way Dean explains them. Just go with what your comfortable with. If you want some of Dean's... _movies_ are on the laptop."

"Like the pizza man?"

"Yeah, Cas," he chuckled, "like that. Headphones are in my bag on the table, please God, use them. I'm gonna head to bed, I don't know what the hell Dean's doing in there - I don't want to - but you should have a bit of privacy anyway."

"Thank you, Sam."

"Yeah, no problem. 'Night Cas."

\- - - - -

Dean slid down the tiled wall, wincing as he hit the edge of the bathtub. He was freezing, but any leftover arousal was successfully washed away. The frustration remained, but he was too worked up and it was too late to bother doing anything but go to sleep and try not to think about it in the morning. How could he be expected to respond any other way though? The only other person he had had any sort of sex talk with was Sam, when he was still a kid. Cas was very much an adult, not his brother, and maybe - if he wasn't even interested in guys- a little hot. 

Okay, he really needed to get out of the bathroom and into his bed. His plan was to climb into bed, pull his headphones on and ignore everything else in the room. He got as far as leaving the bathroom, before something distracted him. A bluish light shone from the table, but other than that he was in total darkness. Sam grunted something from the bed and he realized belatedly, that it was Cas on the laptop. Using headphones. Dean crept a little closer, ignoring whatever Sam was muttering at him. He stopped dead when he realized what Cas was doing, backtracking to the bed and climbing in without bothering to grab his music. He was just about to pull his pillow over his face when a quiet voice called him. He debated for a few minutes before climbing back out of bed and crossing to the small table where Cas was sitting.

"Porn again, Cas. Really?"

"I just- Sam said I should watch this, but it seems highly unrealistic..." he frowned back at the screen. 

"Yeah, porn's not exactly realistic," Dean pulled up a chair and sat down, surrendering to the fact that this _thing_ he had unwittingly started wasn't going away. He shifted awkwardly, readjusting the flap of his shirt to cover the awkward bulge in the front of his jeans. 

"How can you even get into that position?" Cas tilted his head slightly, and glanced up at Dean. Cas just stared at him for a long time, even for Cas, and Dean suddenly realized he was actually looking for an answer. 

"I, uh-" he stopped as something brushed against his thigh, something, he realized, that was very likely attached to Cas.

" _Dean_ ," he breathed, and Dean was damn sure Cas' voice was not usually raspy. He moved to push his chair back, but Cas was standing up now, sliding his hand further up Dean's thigh. Fuck. Dean tried to shift Cas' hand away, get rid of the touch that was doing nothing but encouraging his already hard cock.

Cas leaned in, to kiss him and Dean shut his eye reflexively, bringing to mind anything un-sexy that he could think of. Cas' lips left his, dragging along his jaw and down his neck, and fuck this was not working. Think about cars. No, cars are not un-sexy. Fuck. Cas' hands were running up his chest now, sending shivers through his entire body and Dean was just letting him. It should be weird, he told himself, he was just sitting here letting Cas touch him _everywhere_ and it should be weird but it was really just making him even hotter and fuck, this was _Cas_ , he really shouldn't e doing this. 

Demons. Demons were definitely un-sexy with their stupid black smoke and douchebaggy deals. Crowley. Abbadon. Meg. Especially Meg. He didn't want to think about _why_ especially Meg, but the thought of Cas smiting her in particular was a pretty perfect image. Maybe a little too perfect because his cock definitely jumped at that. Note to self: thinking about Cas smiting people, definitely not un-sexy. 

Cas was moving again, pressing in between Dean's legs as his hand brushed over the front of Dean's jeans. The moan that left Dean's lips was entirely accidental, but it only encouraged Cas to press the heel of his hand against Dean's erection. 

"Like this?" Cas breathed into his ear, and fuck logic and good sense because Cas damn well _knew_ what he was doing, and that alone was enough to break Dean's resistance. He kicked the chair away and pushed Cas back, lifting him onto the table in one smooth motion. Their mouths collided rough and desperate as Dean pulled Cas' forward by his hips, grinding shamelessly against him.

"Sam-" Cas muttered, breaking the heated silence. 

"Fuck." Dean's mind raced, he was not gonna give this up now just because his brother was in the room. A thought him and he smirked at Cas. Cars. Cars were definitely _not_ un-sexy. 

"C'mon," he mumbled against Cas' mouth, tugging him from the table toward the door. "Sam, we're gonna- we're going out."

Cas barely waited for the door to shut before he surged forward again, thrusting his tongue into Dean's mouth. The stumbled the short distance to the car, crashing against with a dull thud. Cas' lips were on his neck, pushing Dean's head back as he sucked at the skin beneath his jaw. Hands were on his hips now, thumbs dipping beneath his waistband as Cas slid down him to kneel on the ground at his feet. Cas had Dean's belt off and pants undone before Dean could even think to speak. He gasped at the sudden rush of cold air as they were shoved to his ankles.

" _Shit, Cas_ -" he groped for the handle of the door behind him, barely getting it open before he was being pushed against the leather seat and Cas was climbing in on top of him. Dean pulled him down, kissing him hard as he kicked out of his clothes. 

A ragged moan fell from his lips and his hips jerked up as Cas' hand slid over his cock, dragging this thumb over the head. He reached out immediately, fumbling with Cas' belt buckle in his desperation. Cas arched up, making it easier for Dean to shove his pants out of the way, toeing his boots off with some difficulty. Dean made quick work of removing his shirt, grabbing Cas' and pulling it over his head before he was even out of his jeans. 

Cas jerked his hips forward, slotting their bodies together as he returned his attention to Dean's neck, nipping and sucking as he rocked against him. 

"Is this," Cas muttered breathlessly, "this what you were trying to explain?"

"Yeah," Dean breathed, barely able to move with Cas pressing down on him. Cas reached between them, taking them both in one hand and jerking quickly. 

"Can see," he huffed, "why they call it _paradise_." 

"Cas- Cas, up." He seemed to get the hint and Dean shuffled into a sitting position against the back of the seat. Cas climbed into his lap, rocking his hips and running his hands up Dean's chest as he kissed him again. He groaned loudly as Dean's fingers slid down his cock, leaning back against the driver's seat as they started pumping slowly. 

Dean's hips slipped back and he leaned forward, pressing wet kisses down Cas' stomach and nipping at his hips before readjusting himself to take the head of Cas' cock into his mouth. 

" _Fuck, Dean,_ " Cas' fingers curled in Dean's hair and Dean sunk lower, acting purely on instinct. He licked and sucked based on memory, with no real idea what he was doing. Cas didn't seem to mind, groaning his name repeatedly until his legs were shaking around Dean's. " _Dean- shit, Dean, I-_ "

Dean bent forward awkwardly, taking Cas' entire length down as Cas cried out above him, cock twitching against the back of Dean's throat as he came. He slumped back against the seat, practically whimpering as Dean slid over his spent cock, pulling off with a wet sound. 

"Dean," he breathed, pushing himself forward, with a smile, "do you love me?"

Dean barely had a chance to laugh before the sound was torn from his throat, replaced with a broken moan as Cas slipped from his lap, leaning down to lick a bead of precome from his cock. He opened his mouth to protest when Cas pulled away, but the wet heat that suddenly enveloped his cock sent him back against the seat, moaning with little care for who might hear him. He bit his lip, fighting to keep his hips still, but Cas took him deeper before pulling up to the head, flicking his tongue against the slit before sliding back to the base. 

Dean gripped the edge of the seat, knuckles white with pressure, while his other hand brushed through Cas' hair, clenching with each upward motion of Cas' lips. 

" _Unh, Cas- you gotta stop, Cas_ -" the moan that escaped his lips was so high pitched, so fucking broken that he barely recognized it as his own voice. Cas didn't stop, didn't even slow down until Dean was bucking his hips with the force of his own orgasm. 

Dean leaned into the corner and Cas rested back against him with a contented sigh, "that was... very different than with April..."

Dean frowned down at him, still trying to catch his breath, "good different?"

"Very," Cas smiled, nestling into his side. 

"Sam's gonna wonder where the hell we went at two in the morning," Dean chuckled suddenly. 

"Maybe he won't, your brother is more intuitive than you give him credit for."

"Either way, we should get back before he comes out looking for us." 

Cas laughed lightly and they quickly dressed in their cold clothes before heading back into the room where Sam was now fast asleep. As he climbed into bed, Dean was hit with the realization that he'd had sex with a guy. With Cas even, and it didn't even feel weird.

As he curled a little closer to Cas, he tucked that thought away, deciding it could wait until morning.


End file.
